


Surprise

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: “What’s all this?” Yang asked.  Her hands settled on Blake’s waist, and Blake let herself be pulled onto Yang’s lap to straddle her.“I thought I would surprise you,” she said innocently.“Presumptuous little slut, aren’t you?” Yang mused.AKA more top Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE SOME SMUT \o/

Blake inhaled deeply before taking one last look at herself in the mirror. She adjusted the lingerie, unfolding the edge of her panties and straightening the straps of her bra. Yang had requested the black lace set for tonight, for whatever she had schemed, but Blake had other plans. Still, the least she could do was wear the lingerie Yang had asked for. She met her own gaze in the mirror. Her heart skipped a beat, but she nodded at herself anyways. She could do this. 

She opened the bathroom door and leaned against the door frame, smiling. “Hey, baby,” she said. Yang blinked at her from over on the bed, and Blake couldn’t help the smirk that bloomed across her face at her girlfriend’s surprise. She walked over to the bed, letting her hips sway, and she kissed Yang’s forehead. 

“What’s all this?” Yang asked. Her hands settled on Blake’s waist, and Blake let herself be pulled onto Yang’s lap to straddle her. 

“I thought I would surprise you,” she said innocently. 

“Presumptuous little slut, aren’t you?” Yang mused. Her hands tightened around Blake’s waist, and Blake let out a breathy moan as Yang planted a kiss on her neck. 

“Do you like it?” she asked, fighting the urge for her eyes to close as Yang sucked her neck. She went weak in the knees and leaned closer into Yang.

“I do,” Yang said against her skin. “But you know, tonight was supposed to be about you.”

“It’s always about me,” Blake countered. “I wanted to please you for once.”

Yang snorted, kissing up her neck. “You always please me. When you listen.” Blake shivered as Yang’s fingers prodded at the edge of the lace of her bra. “But if you wanted to fuck me that bad, baby, you could’ve just asked.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Blake ignored the blush that began creeping up over her cheeks. She was all too aware of the weight of the strap-on on her hips and shifted her weight. “I wanted to focus on you tonight. If that’s alright.”

“It’s more than alright, baby.” Yang kissed her jaw. “But that means I get whatever I want, right?”

Blake’s stomach tightened. “Right,” she said. She tried to ignore the way her pussy clenched in anticipation. “Whatever you want.”

Yang gave her a lazy grin. “Cool.” 

But Blake didn’t miss the way mischief flashed in her lilac eyes. She pushed Yang back so she fell onto the bed. Yang’s eyes flashed, but she didn’t fight back, and Blake bent down and started kissing her way up her body. She laid a kiss on her toned stomach before kissing between her breasts. Her skin was sinfully soft, and she squeezed Yang’s breast as she started suckling the exposed skin of her chest. Yang was wearing a bright lilac lingerie set, but the tops of her breasts were exposed, and Blake took full advantage.

She licked her flesh, her lips already wet and sloppy. She planned on leaving purple marks all over Yang’s breasts by the end of the night. Yang’s hands threaded into her hair, and Blake gently nipped the sensitive flesh. Blake pulled Yang’s breast out of its lacy cup, and she targeted her rosy nipple. Her tongue flicked the bud as her teeth sunk into the surrounding skin. Yang moaned, and Blake sucked harder.

“Fuck, baby,” Yang said as she pulled at Blake’s scalp. “Fuck.”

Blake smiled, and she moved to Yang’s other breast. Her hand continued to play with Yang’s nipple, pinching and rolling the bud between her fingers as she started sucking. She was sure to pepper kisses all over her breast, and she smirked at the idea of seeing Yang all hickeyed up tomorrow. 

“Come here.” Yang’s fingers pulled her at her chin, and Blake let herself be dragged up to Yang’s mouth. She smiled into Yang’s mouth as she slipped her tongue inside. Her hand continued to play with Yang’s breast, and she pinched her nipple. Yang hissed into her mouth, and Blake immediately released. “Keep going.” There was no room for disobedience in Yang’s voice, so she obliged. 

Yang started kissing Blake’s jaw and neck, and Blake closed her eyes to revel in the sensation. Before she knew what was happening, Yang flipped her onto her back. Blake stared up at her as Yang straightened up, taking in the view. Yang’s breasts were pulled out of her bra, and her nipples were stiff. Blake swallowed thickly and leaned back into the mattress. 

“Did you get impatient?” she asked, trying to hide her breathlessness.

“You said whatever I want. And I want to be on top right now.” Her pussy started to drip as Yang slid off her underwear and cocked a brow. “I’m doing to fuck myself, and you’re going to watch.” Yang pulled her hair behind her and rose up so she was kneeling over Blake. “Do not touch me.”

Blake nodded, preemptively scrunching her hands into the sheets. She watched as Yang positioned the strap between her legs and slowly sunk down onto the purple dildo. Yang smirked at her, and Blake let out a sharp breath. Yang got halfway down before rising off and then sinking all the way down with a gasp. Blake whimpered.

“Fuck,” Yang breathed. “You filled me up, baby.” Her hips rocked, and Blake barely resisted the urge to grab them. “Good choice.” Yang smiled and pulled her hair back. “What was your plan?” Her hips started to roll.

Blake choked out a breath. “I- I was going to fuck you,” she said. Yang unhooked her bra and tossed it in the corner before she started massaging her chest. Blake wasn’t sure where to look, at her voluptuous breasts or at her smirking sinfully beautiful face.

“How? How were you going to fuck me?” Yang rolled her hips again. 

“However you wanted it,” she said. Her hands tightened around the sheets. “Slow. Hard. Whatever you wanted.” 

“You just wanted to please me,” Yang finished. 

Blake nodded, mouth dry. “Yes.”

Yang’s hipped bucked, and Blake had to resist the urge to move her own hips to meet her. She wasn’t sure if Yang wanted her to move, but fuck, it was hard to stay still with Yang writhing above her. “But here’s the thing, baby.” Yang flashed her a grin, and it was all teeth. “I just wanted you to listen. And you didn’t listen, did you?”

Blake’s throat closed up. “N-no. I didn’t.”

Yang rose off the dildo before slamming back down onto it, hard enough for Blake to shudder. “And what should I do about that?” she asked. “How should I punish you for that disobedience?” Yang started rubbing her clit as she fucked herself. 

“Isn’t this bad enough?” she whimpered. 

“What do you mean?” Yang asked, eyes wide. 

Blake wet her lips. “I can’t touch you.” Her chin jutted out. “I have to just watch.”

“But this is what you wanted. You said whatever I want, and I want you to watch. This isn’t a punishment, baby.” Yang’s smile sharpened. “It’s not my fault that you’re such a desperate slut that you didn’t think it through.” 

Blake clenched tight. “Fuck.”

“Fuck indeed, baby.” Yang laughed. “I was going to be nice, you know.” Yang sped up, and Blake’s eyes darted down to watch her rub herself. “I was going to fuck you until you forgot your own name. Give you everything you wanted and more. But you thought you knew better, didn’t you?” 

“I just wanted to surprise you!”

“No, you wanted to be in control. But we both know who’s in charge here.”

“You.” 

“Yes. _Me_.” Yang’s hips slammed down again, and Blake bounced on the mattress from the sheer force. Her mouth dried as she saw Yang’s breasts bounce, and she wanted them back in her mouth. “So I’m going to fuck myself, and you’re going to lie there and entertain me.”

Blake swallowed hard. “Entertain you?” she repeated, still looking at Yang’s chest. Already, it was starting to purple from her earlier kisses. Her inner walls clenched, and she whimpered from the emptiness.

“Yes.” Yang’s head tilted back. “Talk to me, baby. Play with yourself.”

“I can-”

“Yes, you can touch your tits.” 

Blake nervously relinquished the sheets and started massaging her chest. Yang’s eyes were on her breasts. She didn’t look at her face, only at her chest, like she wasn’t worth anything beyond what pleasure she could provide. Like she was just a slut. She whimpered and pinched her nipple. The pain went straight to her core, and she could feel her wetness starting to drip down onto her thighs. 

“Talk to me, baby. Let me hear you,” Yang crooned. 

She took a deep breath. “I’m just- I’m thinking about how I’m your slut.” Yang’s smile grew, and she forced herself to keep going. “You’re fucking yourself, pleasing yourself, and I’m just here for you. Here to entertain you.” She pressed her breasts together and forced herself to meet Yang’s eyes. “And it turns me on.”

“Yeah?” Yang breathed. She sped up, and Blake took in the sight once more. Yang was riding the dildo and rubbing herself _hard_ , and Blake needed to touch her. She needed to kiss her, suck her, fuck her. She wanted to be the one to bring her pleasure, but not like this.

Blake’s clit pulsed, and she wished she could fuck herself. But this was about Yang. All about Yang. “Yeah.” She bit her lip. “I want you so bad, but it doesn’t matter what I want. I need to please you. That’s what- that’s what a good slut does.”

“And you’re a good slut, aren’t you?” Yang panted. Fuck, she must be close now.

Blake nodded. Her hands squeezed her breasts tight. “I’m a good slut. I’m your good slut.” She bit her lip. “Fuck, I want to fuck you so bad.”

“But you _are_ fucking me.” Yang’s hips rolled. “This was all your idea.” A breathy laugh left Yang’s rosy mouth. “Maybe I should encourage these ideas of yours. Nothing like giving you _exactly_ what you asked for.” Blake’s nails dug into her breasts, and she barely kept her hands to herself. 

“I want you,” she whimpered. “I need you, Yang.” Her hips jutted up, sending the dildo deeper into Yang. Yang cried out, and her hand gripped Blake’s hip. Her very touch was enough to make her tremble. 

“I’m so close,” Yang breathed. Her pace became erratic, and Blake forced herself to stay still so Yang could fuck herself as she pleased. Blake could only watch as Yang’s head tilted back in pleasure and she jerkily rode out her orgasm. Blake bit her lip and desperately tried to ignore the trembling of her pussy. 

Yang’s head dropped, and she smiled at Blake as she slipped the dildo out of her. “I’m not done yet,” Yang said. She pulled the dildo out of its holster and cocked a brow. “Sit up, baby.” Blake forced herself up. “Open your mouth.” Her heart skipped a beat, but she complied. “Color?”

“Green.” She eyed the purple dildo, gleaming in the light with Yang’s wetness.

“Good.” Yang carefully slid the tip of the dildo into her open mouth. “Lick it clean for me, baby.” Blake’s pussy tightened, and she sucked the tip, reveling in Yang’s taste. They both knew that she couldn’t take all of the dildo into her mouth, but she still pushed her mouth as deep into it as she could. “Easy, baby. You can still lick it clean.”

Blake sucked harder, focusing all of her energy on drawing every droplet from the dildo. Yang tasted _good_. But before she could finish, Yang pulled the dildo from her mouth. She whimpered and flexed her jaw. 

“Now it’s my turn,” Yang said. She put the dildo on the nightstand before turning back to Blake. Blake couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Yang smirked, and Blake’s heart skipped a beat. “But first, there’s your punishment.”

“Punishment. Right.” She swallowed hard. 

Yang smirked. “What should we do with you?” she mused. “What do you want?”

“You!” she replied instantly. “You, I want you!”

“Trust me, I know.” Yang studied her, and Blake flushed as she felt her lilac gaze cover her body. Her nipples tightened. “You need a good, _hard_ spanking. Someone has gotten a little presumptuous and needs a reminder of her place. Doesn’t she?”

Blake’s breath caught. “Yes,” she said quietly. “Yes, I do.”

“And where is your place?”

“O-on my knees.” 

Yang shook her head. Her lilac eyes were soft as she cupped Blake’s face. “By my side,” she said. She kissed Blake’s brow. “First and foremost, you are my equal.” Blake leaned into Yang’s touch, gently nuzzling her hand. Yang smiled at her. “You are my equal, and I love you.” 

Blake’s chest grew warm. “I love you too,” she said. She smiled back at Yang.

“But just because you’re my equal doesn’t mean you’re not my slut.” Yang’s eyes sparkled. “I’m going to spank my slut because she needs a reminder.” Blake nodded. “Color?”

“So fucking green.”

Yang snorted, but she kissed Blake’s lips. Blake pushed deeper into the kiss, but Yang’s mouth was gone before she was satisfied. Yang sat on the edge of the mattress and smirked. “Over my lap.”

Blake took a deep breath. She slowly pulled herself over Yang’s thighs, swaying her hips as she assumed the position. Yang chuckled, and then her hands were kneading Blake’s ass. Her hands started pulling at the straps still looped around Blake’s lower half, and before she knew it, the holster was discarded, leaving her in her lacy lingerie. 

Yang’s fingers stroked at her slit, and Blake unconsciously spread her legs to allow her easier access. “None of that, baby,” Yang said. “This is a punishment.” Still, she kept stroking her wet lips through the soaked lace. Blake squirmed, and Yang’s other hand settled on the top of her thigh. “Easy, baby. Easy.” Yang chuckled. “Fuck, you’re dripping.”

She blushed, but she turned up to look at Yang. “You did this to me,” she said, unable to stop a smirk from crossing her face. “You made me like this.”

“I did.” Yang squeezed her thigh. “But you’re naturally a slut, baby. It wasn’t hard.” Yang’s hand withdrew from her pussy, and Blake whimpered at the loss. “You’re going to count. You’re going to thank me. You’re going to ask me for another. Do you understand?” Her voice oozed dominance and left no room for argument.

Blake shivered, but she nodded. “Yes, I understand.” 

_Smack._

It was a light hit in comparison to what she knew was coming. Yang preferred to build her up, but still, she could feel the imprint of Yang’s hand on her ass. “One. Thank you, may I please have another?” 

Yang chuckled. “Since you asked so nicely.”

_Smack_ , this time on her other cheek. “Two. Thank you, may I please have another?” 

_Smack, smack_. “Three, four! Thank you, may I please have another?”

Yang started rubbing her ass once more, roughly kneading the flesh. “You’re already nice and pink,” she said. “But I want you to be _red_ and aching. How does that sound?” 

Blake opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by another _smack_. Her breath caught, and she cleared her throat, trying to buy herself some time. “Five. Thank you, may I please have another?”

“Of course.”

_Smack! Smack! SMACK!_

Her mind went blank. A gush of wetness erupted out of her, and she cried out. Her pussy clenched, and then Yang’s fingers were there, filling her, soothing her. Blake closed her eyes and whimpered as Yang bypassed her panties and started shallowly fingering her. Her two fingers had slid inside with no resistance. Blake’s hips bucked uncontrollably, desperately struggling for more, more, _more_. “S-six, seven, eight! Thank you, may I please have another?” 

“Are you sure?” Yang asked, a light tease in her voice that made Blake want to scream. Her fingers curled, and Blake tightened around her. “I could keep doing this, you know. If you want me to. If you _ask_.”

Blake closed her eyes. “Please, may I have another?” she gritted out.

“Are you sure?” she drawled again. “Are you sure you want me to finish your punishment?” Her fingers massaged Blake’s inner walls. “I won’t go easy on you.”

“Y-yes. Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please, punish me!”

_SMACK!_

Blake shuddered, her legs kicking up. Fuck, her ass was burning. “Nine, thank you!” she said, forcing her mouth to work and form the words. “May I please have another?”

“You like this, don’t you?” 

_SMACK!_

“T-ten! Thank you! May I please have another?” The words tore out of her, and she was barely aware of what she was saying. All she knew was the heat, the _fire_ that Yang stoked in her. The pain was worth the pleasure, the pleasure worth the pain, and it sent her spiralling into ashes.

“I think you’ve had enough,” Yang mused. 

Disappointment dried her mouth, and she swallowed. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

Yang started kneading her ass once more, and her hands were cold in comparison to the heat of her skin. Fuck, it stung, it burned, but her pussy was twitching with anticipated pleasure. “You’re very welcome,” Yang replied. “How are you feeling?” Her voice was still dominant, still sent Blake spiralling down into her mind, into submission, but it had a softer edge that let her know that Yang was thinking about her. She cared about her, worried about her. 

“Good.” Blake flushed as Yang’s hands tightened. “I’m gonna be sore tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you are.” Yang started tracing patterns on her thighs with her fingertip, sending a shiver through Blake’s body. “What’s your color, baby?”

“Green.” She hesitated. “How about you?”

“I’m good to go, baby.” Yang chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you hanging.” Her fingers edged between her inner thighs once more. “At least, not without warning you first. And that’s not what tonight is about.”

Blake tried to keep still as Yang started slowly circling her clit, the pain already starting to blur into pleasure. “What’s tonight about, then?” she asked, biting her lip.

“You. Always you.” Yang’s fingers left her, and she whimpered. The next thing she knew, she was upright in Yang’s lap. Yang parted her thighs and spread them between her legs so that Blake couldn’t close them. Her hands grabbed for Yang’s, but Yang took her by the wrists and pinned her hands to her thighs. “No more touching for you, baby. Just watch.”

Blake’s hands twitched as Yang let go. Yang’s hand snaked across her belly and down into her panties, running through her coarse hairs before lightly tapping her clit. Just once. Blake leaned back into Yang, and Yang kissed her neck. “Just watch,” Yang whispered against her skin.

She did. She watched and waited as Yang started to circle her clit once more. Pleasure steadily began to build, already on a hair trigger from her spanking. She always got incredibly sensitive after she got spanked, and Yang always took full advantage of her susceptibility. Yang started sucking at the sensitive skin of her neck, and distantly she knew that she would have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow, but fuck, she didn’t care when it felt so _good_.

Yang went back and forth between tapping her clit and rubbing it, giving her the bare minimum amount of both to get her shaking and desperate. Her thighs wanted to close, but Yang kept her legs spread. Her hands curled into fists. “Yang,” she breathed. 

“Yes?” Yang asked patiently. Blake could hear the smirk in her voice, and she groaned, tilting her head up to the ceiling. “Do you need something?”

“More,” she said. She closed her eyes. “More, just, fuck, _more_. Please.” 

Yang laughed against her neck. “Alright.” Yang sped up, massaging her clit hard and fast and just the way she liked it. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes,” she said, shuddering in Yang’s arms. 

Yang kept going. The pleasure kept building. “You feel good?”

“Fuck, yes.”

“Are you close?” 

Blake nodded, biting her lip. The pleasure was twisting up in her, and every inch of her skin felt like it was aflame. Yang burned, and she was happily turned to ashes. 

Yang pressed harder, and Blake shuddered. “Cum whenever you want, baby. You’ve earned it.” Yang nipped her ear. “Enjoy it. This’ll be your last one for a while.” Her voice was dark and sultry. Blake sucked in a breath. “You thought your spanking was the only part of your punishment? Baby, I’m only getting started.”

“What?” she gasped, trying to make sense of her words. _Fuck_. 

“You’re going to wait, and then, when you’re nice and desperate, I’m going to lavish you.” A kiss, right behind her ear. “I’m going to fuck you hard and sweet. I’m going to pleasure you to your limits and push you to new heights.” A dark chuckle. “Or I could let you finish whenever you want. What do you want, baby?”

“Yang-”

“What do you want?”

She took a deep breath and reveled in the pleasure moving through her body. “I can wait,” Blake said softly. “I’d rather wait.” Yang hummed against her neck, so she kept going. “I want to wait, Yang. I want to be denied and wait and then get pushed. Please, Yang, _please_.”

Yang’s fingers didn’t stop. Blake bit her lip to keep from crying out as she drew closer and closer to the edge. “I knew you’d say that,” Yang said. She licked her neck, suckled the flesh. Blake crumpled under her touch. “Brothers, you’re such a _slut_.”

Blake cried out, and her whole body shuddered with pleasure. “Fuck!” She clenched her eyes shut as her mind went blank with ecstasy. Everything went away except Yang’s touch, except the pure fire running through her and burning her, cleansing her. Her whole body shook and screamed. Fuck, every nerve was singing, and all she knew was pleasure.

Yang didn’t stop until her brain started piecing itself back together from the goo it had been rendered into. Everything felt soft and fuzzy around the edges, and she fell deeper into Yang’s arms. Yang held her as they fell back against the mattress, and then Blake was being spooned, Yang still kissing her neck. “How do you feel about that?” Yang asked.

Blake smiled and pressed her hips back and against Yang’s. “I meant what I said. You better keep that promise.”

Yang laughed, rubbing her side. “I will.” She leaned up and pressed a kiss to Blake’s cheek. “I liked my surprise, by the way. Very thoughtful of you.”

“I want to fuck you next time,” she said. “Properly fuck you, I mean.” 

“That can be arranged.” Yang smiled against her neck. Blake could feel the outlines of her lips, and it made her smile. “That most definitely can be arranged.”

Blake yawned, and she turned to face Yang. She smiled at Yang sleepily before bringing her finger up to boop Yang on the nose. “You owe me for that spanking.”

Worry flickered in Yang’s eyes. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

“No, it was good. It was really good. But fuck, you did not let up.” She pressed her forehead against Yang’s. “I think I need some lotion.” Yang instantly sat up and grabbed the lotion from the bedside. Blake laughed as she was gently pushed onto her stomach. “I didn’t mean right now,” she said, rolling her eyes as Yang tugged her panties off.

“It’ll feel better if I do it now,” Yang said. 

Blake shivered as the cold lotion was massaged into her flaming flesh, as Yang tenderly massaged her ass. Yang hummed as she worked the cream into her skin, and Blake sighed in relief. “You’re too good to me,” she said. Guilt twinged in her stomach. “I wanted to do something for you for once. You’re always the one giving.”

Yang kissed her lower back before resuming her work. “I _like_ giving,” Yang said. “And you have no idea how much it means to me that you trust me enough to be vulnerable like this with me. Not to mention that it’s hot as fuck, baby.” Blake rolled her eyes and blushed, but Yang continued. “Don’t feel like you have to do anything. Just be you. I’ll let you know if I want anything, but trust me, you do not leave me wanting.”

Blake settled against the mattress. “Still.”

“Still, nothing. You do more than enough, baby. And you’re more than enough.”

“Thanks, Yang.” She closed her eyes. “You’re great.”

“I know.”

Blake rolled her eyes, but she sighed deeper into the mattress as Yang continued her ministrations. “And so modest.”

“The most,” Yang agreed, gently pinching her butt. 

Blake yelped, twisting to stare at Yang. “That’s not fair,” she said. 

“That was totally fair. You were being a brat.” 

“You deserved it.”

Yang rolled her eyes, but her hands were soft and strong as she rubbed the lotion in. “Maybe,” Yang said. “But you deserved it. Your butt is just too cute.” Another light pinch. Blake rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. “It’s hard not to pinch.”

“Now I’m glad that you’re going to have hickeys all over you tomorrow,” she said. Yang laughed, and Blake smiled. “But we’re good?”

Yang nodded, and her eyes were tender. “We’re great. You’re great.” Yang wiped the excess cream on the backs of Blake’s thighs and resumed her position spooning Blake. “Does someone need a little affection right now?” she asked, nuzzling Blake’s neck.

“Maybe,” she admitted. “Just a little bit.”

“Okay.” Yang wrapped her arms around her. “Do you want me to rant about how wonderful you are, or do you want some quiet?”

Blake laughed, snuggling deeper into Yang’s embrace. “A little ranting never hurt.”

“I can do that.” Yang cleared her throat, and Blake closed her eyes, a smile already on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I can't write smut without a soft ending. Gotta have that softness, am I right??


End file.
